Angel
Angel is the main character of Pokémon: Outcast. Formerly a human male named Winter, she was turned into an Absol by Team Plasma's initial experiments for the Hybrid Project. She is the only human to have retained her humanity and memory after being turned fully into a Pokémon physically. She is notably stronger, faster, and more durable than non-hybrid Absol, even those produced by failed attempts during the Hybrid Project. Bio Angel (formerly Winter), a Kalos native, was born in a Pokémon Center in Lumiose City, spending much of his childhood in Camphrier Town, one Route away. During one trip to Cyllage City when he was young, he encountered Frost, his Absol, and first Pokémon. He had been trapped under a rockslide, and Frost had stayed there until help had arrived. Somehow, the two understood each other on a deep level, Frost not needing words to tell Winter what she was thinking. When Winter turned ten years old, he set out on his Pokémon journey, Frost and Stardust, then an Eevee who he'd met on Route 10, in tow. Along the the way, Winter picked up twp more Pokémon, Lapra and Tiffany, a Lapras, and a Starly, respectively. Together, they faced many hardships and Pokémon Leagues, and made many new friends in all the regions they visited, finally returning to Kalos to complete the journey in the same place it started. However, at the insistence of a friend who actually worked for Team Plasma, Winter and his Pokémon traveled to Hoenn, and defeated it's Pokémon League as well. With that done, he decided that it would be a good time to take a vacation from all the battling, taking in the sights in Hoenn, like he had in every other region he'd visited after beating the Elite Four and Champion. It was then his friend betrayed him, but not before Winter allowed his Pokémon to escape, as he cared too much for them to allow them to come to any harm. Though Winter himself fought valiantly, he was ultimately captured, and taken to Team Plasma's base under Mt. Chimney. There, he became a test subject in the Hybrid Project, which resulted in him becoming a her, and an Absol, in body, but, unlike many others like her, not in mind. That, she retained, but accepted the fact there was no going back, so changed her name to Angel. While in captivity, Angel played dumb, acting like a normal Pokémon would, so as to not arouse suspicion from the guards. When the power mysteriously failed one night, she took her chance and escaped, quickly boarding a ship in Slateport that would, hopefully, take her home. She has been running ever since, but is more than ready to take the stand she knows she'll have to one day. She only prays she's ready when that day comes. Personality Before having been turned into Angel, Winter was a strong, confident Trainer, who was more than willing to rise to any challenge thrust upon him. He did care for his Pokémon deeply, shown by how he made sure they escaped when he could not. He saw them as his partners and friends, because, due to being born into wealth, he never had really had any. Now, as Angel, she is rather weary. Months of experimentation and relentless abuse at the hands of Team Plasma have left her emotionally scarred and broken, a mere shadow of the human she once was. She is quick to flee at the first signs of battle, and will cower if threatened, despite the fact she can use some rather powerful moves, and is adept in physical combat, both due to the training forced upon her by Team Plasma. Due to this, she is very, VERY weary of making friends, most especially because one she thought was her friend betrayed her to Team Plasma. Admittedly, she had not been in contact with that friend for a long time, and has realized it was her mistake for listening to them, but hates them for what they made her have to live through. However, even with all the bad, there is some good. When Angel makes friends now, she will always make sure to never be too busy or too far away to talk to them, and will always put complete trust in them. She has become far more kind and caring to others than she was as a human, due in part to the merciless nature of Team Plasma, and due in-part to the realization of her own mistakes in the past. Up until quite recently, a small portion of her masculinity remained, but, due to some 'events', is it gone. Abilities and Skills Thanks to the training that Team Plasma gave her, which is some of the only stuff she is grateful to them for, she knows how to use Pokémon Moves. Team Plasma also taught Angel how to fight in claw-to-claw combat against Pokémon, Hybrid, and Human combatants. As a Pokémon, she has an Ability, which happens to be Justified. Ergo, Dark type moves not only do little damage to her, but allow her to deal more in turn! Pokémon Stats Moves * Dark Pulse * Psycho Cut * Aerial Ace * Blizzard * Iron Tail* ** Upgraded to never miss. * Moonblast* ** Has doubled Power and is upgraded to never miss. ** 150 Power ** 15 PP (Cannot be Increased) * Inner Light* ** All enemies are struck by a blast of pure light, doing special damage, and healing the user and allies struck by the light back to full health. This move always flinches enemies, never misses, and is always Super Effective. Cannot be used while Mega Evolved. ** 195 Power ** 5 PP (Cannot be Increased) * Cleansing Light** ** All enemies are stuck with a mystical light, doing special damage. If under mind control, that mind control is negated temporarily, or completely if fainted. This move never misses, and is always Super Effective. Can only be used while Mega Evolved. ** 200 Power ** 5 PP (Cannot be Increased) *Denotes 'Special' moves that are modified variants which never miss and, if their power is normally under 100, it is doubled. These are an effect of hybrid nature. Can be accessed without Mega Evolution. **Denotes 'Special' moves that are singularly unique, and require a Mega Evolution to use. Can only be used while Mega Evolved. Ability * Justified (Normal) * Magic Bounce (Mega Evolution) Trainer Card Pokémon Team Angel's Pokémon team was released by Angel before Team Plasma could capture her. Their whereabouts are yet unknown. * Frost (Absol) * Stardust (Sylveon) * Lapra (Lapras) * Tiffany (Staraptor) Pokémon League Standing * Johto League - Hall of Fame * Kanto League - Hall of Fame * Unova League - Hall of Fame * Kalos League - Hall of Fame * Hoenn League - Hall of Fame Gallery See Also Category:Characters Category:Hybrids